Cancers develop from uncontrolled multiplication of cells. All cancers are life threatening. Even when cancer does not result in death, it is permanently debilitating, not only to the patient, but also to family, friends and co-workers. Too often, moreover, cancers prove fatal. The personal and public loss from this cluster of diseases, which cause a significant fraction of all premature deaths, is beyond estimation.
Although effective treatment modalities have been developed in a few cases, many cancers remain refractory to currently available therapies. Particularly difficult to treat are metastatic cancers. These cancers pose the highest risk to patients and, for optimal prognosis, often must be treated by aggressive methods that present increased risks of deleterious side-effects. Therefore, there is a great need for methods that accurately distinguish those tumors that are likely to metastasize from those that are unlikely to do so. Furthermore, methods for treating metastatic cancers often are inadequate, and there also is a clear need for improved anti-metastatic agents and methods to treat metastatic cancers.
Similarly, there is a great need for methods that accurately identify cells that are associated with prostate cancer, such as those found in prostatic intraepithelial neoplasia (PIN). Current diagnostic methods are inadequate to differentiate between PIN and normal cells. Thus, there is a clear need for improved early detection of PIN which may allow for early diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment of cancer.
Metastatic cancers originate from a primary tumor. Metastasis of the primary tumor produces secondary tumors and disseminated cancer. It is well known that both primary and secondary tumors shed large numbers of cells. The shed cells can spread through the body. For instance, a primary tumor may damage the surrounding lymph or circulatory vessels, allowing entry of shed cells into the lymph or circulatory systems, and hastening their spread in the body. Moreover, shedding of cells by cancerous tumors increases during surgery and radiotherapy.
Most shed cells do not form new tumors. To do so such cells must surmount a series of physical and physiological barriers. In fact, a series of distinct events must occur for metastasis to occur. The primary tumor physically must (i) invade interstitial space of the primary tissue. In particular, it must (ii) penetrate the basement membrane of the tissue. For most metastases the tumor must damage the endothelial cell wall of lymphatic or vascular vessels to provide access to shed cells. Cells that enter the lymph or blood must (iii) survive hemodynamic stress and host defenses in the circulation and, furthermore, (iv) the cells must lodge at a new site in the circulatory system, a process that apparently involves aggregated platelets. A cell then must (v) extravasate out of the vessel into the interstitial space. Finally, it must (vi) invade the interstitial space of the secondary organ and proliferate in the new location. Although the process of metastasis is physiologically complex, the overall pattern of metastasis is general to many types of cancers.
The metastatic process also clearly involves complex intracellular mechanisms that alter cancerous cells and their interactions with surrounding cells and tissues. For instance, cancerous cells are characterized by aberrant expression of adhesion proteins, enzymes that degrade matrix components, autocrine factors, ligand-responsive receptors, factors of angiogenesis and prostaglandins, to name a few. In particular, the signaling pathways that initiate tumor cell migration are among the least understood aspects of invasion and metastasis. Currently, it is thought that proliferation of many cancerous cells depends upon specific ligand-receptor interactions. Thus far, however, it has not been possible to use this paradigm, or other concepts of the underlying mechanisms of metastasis, to develop a therapy that prevents or effectively inhibits metastasis of metastatic cancers.
The complexity of the processes involved in metastasis, and the lack of understanding of underlying molecular mechanisms, have made it particularly difficult, in some cases, to distinguish tumors that are likely to metastasize from those that are unlikely to do so. The inability to discern the metastatic potential of tumors precludes accurate prognosis and leads, inevitably, to the therapeutic intervention that either is too aggressive or insufficiently aggressive. Furthermore, for all types of cancers it has been difficult or impossible, thus far, to develop treatments that inhibit or prevent the spread of metastatic tumors. Clearly, there remains a great need for methods to accurately determine the metastatic potential of tumors and for effective anti-metastatic compositions and methods.